Fan:Edmund Harmon
|age=1 (The Arc 3 of DigiPast Chronicles) 11 (First Adventure) 12 (Network Battles) 14 (The Third World) 15 (Digitaclysm) 17 (Digitaclysm epilogue) 20 (Judgement Code) |grade=5th (First Adventure) 6th (Network Battles) 8th (The Third World) 9th (Digitaclysm) 11th (Digitaclysm epilogue) |gender=Male |relatives=Kevin Harmon (father) Audrey Harmon (mother) Martin Harmon (paternal uncle) Robert Harmon (paternal grandfather) Laura Harmon (paternal grandmother, deceased) |nationality=American }} Edmund Harmon is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Cinematic Sagas. He is one of the main characters in the DigiDestined Saga. Description Edmund was born in 2004 to Kevin and Audrey Harmon. He was only one year old, when he witnessed with his father the imperfect temporary bio-emergence of Parrotmon into Los Angeles. His mother did not see, but believed that it really happened. The event led him and his father eventually to be chosen as members of the DigiDestined. Despite his status of being son of Kevin Harmon and grandson of Robert Harmon, Edmund was raised to treat every human equally. They were living almost like normal people in Los Angeles, while Edmund's grandfather lived in Washington. Edmund became the youngest initial member of the DigiDestined, when he and his father received their Digivices along with four others. Edmund was more pacifistic than others, but his experience with Devimon made him traumatized and more willing to fight. After he met, Gia Avilés, a connection was created between them, through both the meaning of their Crests and their feelings to each other. Appearances Films Digimon: First Adventure The film describes how Edmund becomes a DigiDestined. He was picked up from school by his mother. But suddenly, the Bio-Emergence Fog appeared and the six Digivices emerge through it. Two of them are given to Edmund and his father. Later it is revealed that Kevin and Edmund had found two small Digimon named Mochimon and Tokomon on their home. Later at night, when Kuwagamon Bio-Emerges to the real world, the Harmons wake up and call the other four children to assist them. Their partners Digivolve into their Rookie forms, with Mochimon Digivolving into Tentomon and Tokomon Digivolving into Patamon, and they destroy a Black Gear controlling Kuwagamon who then returns to the Digital World. Kevin then asks the children to arrive into the Streamix building tomorrow. But in the morning, the Black Gears attacked them and disrupted the barrier between the real world and the Digital World. The five children were sent into the Digital World, and Edmund was sent with Patamon had ended up to a forest. He was contacted through a mysterious DigiMessenger application by the four other children: Troy Dawkins, Seamus Maitland, Jake Thacher and Miyuki Koharuno. After receiveing instructions from his father, Edmund and Patamon explored the area and the next day, they arrived into the Village of Beginnings. They befriended with its caretaker Elecmon and were attacked by Leomon who was controlled by several Black Gears. Troy, Seamus, Jake and Miyuki came to his help, and Kevin managed to get into the Digital World too. After Leomon was free, he and Elecmon told the humans about the origins of the battles between good and evil in the Digital World. They decided to follow the evil tyrant of the File Island, Devimon and his evil forces to Kyoto, Japan. Edmund felt pressured a little bit, since Leomon had explained the youngest one of them was meant to defeat Devimon. During the first phase of the battle of Kyoto, Edmund witnessed how Kevin, Seamus and Leomon were trying to destroy Bakemon forces as well as free Andromon and Teddymon from the Black Gears. After they were defeated, Troy's group arrived to join them and faced Devimon who had grown himself into large size. Leomon and the Partner Digimon were not powerful enough to defeat him. Devimon was about to kill Edmund, but Patamon stopped it and Digivolved into Angemon. Angemon, however, needed to be powered by the Digivices and use his life energy to destroy Devimon. They both died, but Angemon transformed into a Digi-Egg to wait for a rebirth. Despite knowing that his partner will be reborn, Edmund was traumatized of this. After Leomon had taken Angemon's Digi-Egg to Elecmon, Kevin decided to send Edmund to his grandfather to heal from his depression and sadness. After one month, he was starting adapt to his new environment and was still living there until he would feel his normal self again. Digimon: Network Battles Eight months later, Edmund was not seen until the ending of the film. But he sent a message to his parents that he was going to return to Los Angeles after two weeks. Three days after the other DigiDestined defeated a rogue organization named Webmasters as well as the new enemy Etemon, Edmund surprised others by returning earlier than he previously told. He also revealed that Patamon had grown up back into his Rookie form and that his Digivice had received an ability to his Digivice hto change forms between the Standard Digivice and D-3. Digimon: The Third World Two years later, while the other DigiDestined fought fighting against Mammon and successfully defeated him, Edmund wasn't there, since wasn't yet ready to let Patamon fight again. The next day, he and the other DigiDestined see the Dark Spires having appeared into the real world and is invited to the house in the Digital World where Benjamin and his colleague Gennai are hiding. During the attack of Vamdemon's forces, Edmund allows Patamon fight again. On next day, he and the others decided to use the gate in Vamdemon's castle to travel to both the human world and the Dark Ocean. They meet a tortured Digimon named Tailmon who initially attacks the DigiDestined. Tailmon calms down and explains that she was just mad due to suffering she endured. Edmund joins the group that goes into the Dark Ocean. He, along with his father and Miyuki, meets Dagomon, ruler of that world, who keeps a DigiDestined called Gia Avilés (whose Partner Digimon Tailmon is revealed to be) as well as Martin Harmon (Edmund's uncle and former Director of the Webmasters) as their slaves. Dagomon refused to free them and Edmund's group starts fight against Dagomon. After Aquilamon and Tailmon learned to DNA Digivolve into Silphymon, they were able to keep Dagomon occupied until they manage to escape to Paris, to confront Vamdemon. During the final battle, Edmund and his father manage to find a connection between their D-3 Digivices to allow Ankylomon and Angemon to DNA Digivolve into Shakoukimon and help the other Partner Digimon to defeat Vamdemon. But Vamdemon drains the power of Dark Spires to be reborn as BelialVamdemon. Kevin witnesses how an orb full of energy given by the Digimon Sovereigns gives Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon and Wormmon to Digivolve into WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Imperialdramon. During the final battle against BelialVamdemon, Edmund was temporarily trapped into an illusion where he saw Angemon dying once again. But he and the others were brought back to their senses by Dan who was not affected by the illusions. After BelialVamdemon's body was destroyed, Martin committed a suicide while destroying his spirit. At the end of the summer, before the international speech given by his grandfather, Edmund and the other DigiDestined attended Martin's funeral. After Troy's family had decided to adopt Gia, she joined in the same class as Edmund. Edmund promised to take care of Gia every time Troy and Miyuki couldn't. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 1 A year after the battle against Vamdemon, Edmund and the other DigiDestined met Chuumon, a small Digimon who informed about the existence of the Chaotic Masters and the cataclysmic events they had started in the Digital World. They were subsequently attacked and captured by them. FBI Agent Richard Gardner's sacrifice and Chuumon's help allowed them to escape. After the evacuation, Edmund witnessed how there began tensions between Troy and Seamus. The argument between Troy and Seamus ended up into fight against each other, along with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Kevin knew that only a Digimon of Mega Level would succeed in doing so, and Imperialdramon was unable to do it because of SkullSatamon's interference. The fight was finally interrupted by the Digimon Sovereigns who temporarily took the minds of the DigiDestined into the Digital World to hear full story about why they were chosen. While the DigiDestined were separated in three groups, Edmund's group fought in Cape Town, South Africa, against MetalSeadramon's forces who invaded the city. While Troy and WarGreymon faced MetalSeadramon, Edmund and Shakoukimon fought against AmmoGesomon. After AmmoGesomon's defeat, Edmund and Shakoukimon joined Miyuki, Kevin, Garudamon and AtlasKabuterimon to fight against Scubamon soldiers, until Troy and WarGreymon defeated MetalSeadramon. They were also informed about Pinocchimon's defeat. Edmund's group then prepared to strike against Machinedramon. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 2 Edmund arrived with Troy and Agumon to Machinedramon's bunker base while Shakoukimon outside keeping Machinedramon's guards busy. After Edmund and his father had used a computer virus to sabotage the security systems, they went to Oklahoma City to assist a team led by Miyuki and Gia to stop Megadramon and Gigadramon from destroying the entire city. The battle was won after WarGreymon and Imperialdramon defeated Machinedramon. All the major DigiDestined then met in the evacuation point of the citizens of Los Angeles where Edmund was reunited with his mother. When the three legions of Menacemon sent by Piemon, the last Chaotic Master, emerged into the real world, Kevin and Edmund took leadership of the team of DigiDestined who would face the legion led by WickedTeddymon in Moscow. Before leaving, he and Gia wished good luck to each other while being by Troy and Seamus about a little attraction between them. WickedTeddy wasn't very powerful opponent, but with the black energy whip given by Piemon, he was able to give much of a challenge to AtlasKabuterimon and Shakoukimon. After the commanders of the legions were defeated, the battle continued solely in Los Angeles. Kevin and most of the DigiDestined were made powerless by Piemon's new techniques, leaving Edmund, Gia and Angemon as the only ones capable to fight. Then Robert appeared before his grandson and told him to never lose hope. Edmund showed his determination to never give up which allowed him to receive his own Crest: the Crest of Hope. It allowed Angemon to finally Digivolve into his original Ultimate form: HolyAngemon. HolyAngemon managed to hold Piemon off long enough to restore other DigiDestined back to full power. Before continuing the battle, Edmund and Gia kissed for the first time. After a brief battle, HolyAngemon opened a door named Heaven's Gate to destroy most of the Menacemon and with help of WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Imperialdramon, the door was also used to destroy Piemon. Despite Piemon's defeat, every one of the Holy Stones which protected the worlds from distortions were destroyed. This allowed Piemon's master, Apocalymon leave the space closed the Wall of Fire and threaten to corrupt the worlds forever. Apocalymon was incredibly powerful and he was able to De-Digivolve every Partner Digimon and destroy every Digivice and Crest. Edmund and the others were also about to be deleted by Apocalymon until the Digivices and Crests were restored. Edmund also witnessed how the power from every Digivice in the world allowed WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to Digivolve into Omegamon and Imperialdramon to change into Paladin Mode. The two powerful Digimon weakened Apocalymon's powers. And the battle ended when Kevin and the others sacrificed their Crests to recreate the seal around the Digi-Eggs of the Seven Great Demon Lords (the original source of darkness which had created Apocalymon) and used their Digivices to kill Apocalymon once and for all. But after Apocalymon's defeat, Edmund was forced to see his grandfather sacrifice himself to restore the balance between the worlds. He was also forced to be separated from Patamon because the natural laws of the worlds didn't allow the Digimon to say in the real world or humans to stay in the Digital World. In 2021, Edmund had moved with his family into Washington and was a regulated member of the Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined (W.N.D.D.) while continuing his studies and maintaining his romantic relationship with Gia. He was summoned to witness the first test of the balanced Digi-Gate which allow traveling between the worlds without causing distortions. It is assumed that Edmund was reunited with Patamon after the gate was officially put in use as a travel method. Digimon: Judgement Code Edmund and Gia as well as their Partner Digimon were given a mission by Mercurimon and Apollomon to spread afragment of power from both them and the Digimon Sovereigns to allow every DigiDestined to Digivolve their Partner into Ultimate and Mega forms without Crests as well make the Tamers capable to Biomerge with their Partner in the real world. Image of him was later seen in the epilogue, mentioning how he had married Gia and become an author. He also used the money he got from his books fund his wife's project to build orphanages for children with their own Digimon. DigiPast Chronicles Edmund was born during the events of the Arc 3, between episodes "Path to the Alliance" and ""Sacrifices", one year after his parents' wedding. Trivia *Edmund is mostly based on Takeru "T.K." Takaishi since he has Patamon as his partner and he is the youngest member of the original DigiDestined. The main difference from him is that his father is mentor of the team as well as partnered with Tentomon. And Seamus Maitland, a DigiDestined with Gabumon, is not related to Edmund, while Yamato "Matt" Ishida is T.K.'s older brother. *When the American counterpart for a DigiDestined partnered with Patamon was planned for the film series, he was initially chosen to be both the youngest member and son of their mentor. Category:Fan Humans